djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Acklay Company
Acklay Company was a company that served under the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 327th Star Corps during the Clone Wars. Tasked with some of the corps' most difficult assignments, by the end of the war their past experience had proven that they could win almost any battle. This unit cared for one another, and did not waste lives if it was not necessary. Acklay Company was formed after their commanding officer transferred from his old unit, the 303rd's Drum Company. CT-93-5546 "Wrapp" took a good portion of soldiers from Drum Company as they wanted to follow him, and not their uncaring leader "Breaker". Originally Acklay Company intended to join the 442nd Siege Battalion, but they joined the ranks of the 327th Star Corps. After a few months of service Acklay received a Jedi General to lead them named Colt Dominic, two Female Volunteer Squads, and one month later they were joined by General Colt Dominic's Padawan, Tristan Jak'ulo. Acklay Company suffered a few defeats like other battalions. Acklay Company's largest defeat was not one that the droids of the CIS were responsible for, rather it was a mission on the jungle world of Kashyyyk that caused the death of so many. C.I.S. Wild katarns, native to Kashyyyk, attacked the clones, and forced them to fall back. This is their most famous defeat. After that, Wrapp lead his unit into future victories, with the goal of fighting so that others would not have to. When Order 66 was activated, Acklay Company was on Felucia alongside the rest of the 327th, but not with Commander Bly's force. Instead they were under the command of Jedi General Cold Dominic and his padawan, Commander Tristan Jak'ulo. When the order arrived, Acklay Company's clone personnel did not hesitate in gunning down their Jedi leaders, and they confirmed the kills by tossing their bodies over a cliff and into a ravine. The all-volunteer and all-female Bikers Squad were also killed, as they resisted the company's attempt to carry out the order. Their bodies shared the same fate. Acklay Company then served under Emperor Palpatine's Galactic Empire until all of their personnel were either killed, or retired. Composition / Personnel Roster Jedi General Colt Dominic Order 66 Jedi Commander Tristan Jak'ulo Order 66 CO: CPT. CT-93-5546 “Wrapp” XO: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" Mountain Squad: CPT. CT-93-5546 "Wrapp" SGM. CT-93-5441 "Gauntlet" SFC. CT-93-5764 "Fry" CPL. CT-93-5727 "Fuse" CPL. CT-93-5327 "Launcher" Arch Squad: SGT. CT-93-6932 "Oro" CPL. CT-93-7011 "Rock" PFC. CT-93-6223 "Timer" PFC. CT-93-5339 "Lance" PFC. CT-93-7710 "Dead-Weight" Juke Squad: SGT. CT-93-8001 "Juke" CPL. CT-93-3989 "Domino" PFC. CT-93-7713 "Numbers" PFC. CT-93-3330 "Fog" PFC. CT-93-4417 "Hugo" Dino Squad: MSG. CT-93-6701 "Grim" SGT. CT-93-6702 "Slug" CPL. CT-93-6703 "Sludge" CPL. CT-93-6704 "Swoop" CPL. CT-93-6705 "Snarl" Sting Squad: SGT. CT-93-6117 "Mud-Horn" CPL. CT-93-5117 "First-aid" CPL. CT-93-7001 "Kirk" PFC. CT-93-8888 "Octu" PFC. CT-93-5799 "Tholl" Bikers Squad: SFC. VT-0106 "Windblade" CPL. VT-0107 "Arcee" PFC. VT-0108 "Chromia" PFC. VT-0109 "Flare-up" PFC. VT-0110 "Elita" TorchBearer Squad: 2LT. VT-0021 "Pyra" SSG. VT-0022 "Stream" CPL. VT-0023 "Dust" PFC. VT-0024 "Storm" PFC. VT-0025 "Burst" Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Acklay Company Category:Company Category:327th Star Corps Category:Galactic Empire